1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for automatically reversing a motor and, more particularly, to a control circuit for automatically reversing the motor of a shredder or punch machine which has become jammed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic reversing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,456. An AC motor with a start winding that is switched by a centrifugal switch above a predetermined operating speed is connected to a manually operable switch that connects the windings to operating current. The centrifugal switch disconnects the start winding at operating speed, but closes to reconnect the start winding if the motor slows below operating speed. The re-connection of the start winding is with oppositely phased current so that motor operation is reversed.